Her Cherry Chapstick
by SantiagoLopezDreamer
Summary: Cansada de ser llamada Rubia Tonta, Brittany decide pedirle ayuda a su nueva amiga para convertirla en una persona que sorprenda a todos los que se burlaban a sus espaldas. "Britt, no te he hecho ser inteligente. Siempre has sido un genio desde la primera vez que te vi, solo faltaba que tu misma lo descubrieras".
1. Science Fiction Double Feature

**Mi primer fic Brittana :') De nuevo y como siempre; ni los personajes ni la musica que aparecen son mios, y gracias a todos por el apoyo, sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz! Se que tengo un fic a medio hacer y quizas se pregunten que sera de el, bien, no voy a abandonarlo pero me estoy tomando un descanso por los examenes para continuarlo en vacaciones dentro de unos dias. Ese descanso significa escribir cosas Random sin revisar que esten bonitas y adorables para los lectores pero en una de esas escrituras sin mucha dedicacion salio esta idea, y me gusto asi que... Disfruten! Los quiero. Santi**

* * *

**_Capitulo 1 (Science Fiction/Double Feature: watch?NR=1&v=nFuRRMvl_qI&feature=endscreen)_**

Abri los ojos y dirigi la vista hacia el reloj de la mesa de luz, eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana pero ya no tenia sueño. Me voltee hacia la derecha intentando acomodarme para seguir durmiendo pero una figura conocida a mi lado me hizo llevarme las manos a la boca para evitar ahogar un grito, ella estaba ahi, durmiendo tranquilamente con sus impecables mechones oscuros cayendole suavemente por encima del rostro ¿Como habia terminado asi? Ahora comenzaba a recordarlo a medida que volvia a la calma, la habia conocido el mes pasado, durante el primer dia de clases.

Despues de cuatro años de practicas intensas con el club de porristas, suprema dedicacion al club Glee, manejo impecable de relacionamiento entre mis compañeros y la capacidad innata de disimular frente a los profesores que entiendo lo que sea que digan frente a la clase, una chica como yo simplemente se cansa y desea dejarlo todo para ir a tomar helado a la plaza. Observe mi uniforme de porrista, era bonito. Me perdi de lo que fuera que estaba pensando y entre a la sala del coro buscando a Quinn con la mirada, no habia venido aquel dia. Creo que canto el chico unicornio o el duende de mi jardin, no podia estar segura de ello porque una mariposa habia entrado por la ventana a mitad de la practica y no habia podido salir. Era triste verla revoloteando, encerrada, sin saber a donde ir. El profesor Will noto mi distraccion, ahora estaban hablando de las regionales o de la semana de Michael Jackson, vino a pedirme que me encargara del maquillaje junto a la chica nueva que acababa de unirse al coro: "Britt, hay una estudiante nueva que se unio ayer a las porristas y que vino a audicionar hoy al club Glee, no ha tenido muy buen... ehmm, digamos que no ha logrado llevarse demasiado bien con nadie aun ¿Crees que puedas ayudarla a adaptarse a la nueva escuela?". Me hizo recordar, Quinn me habia dicho que faltaria al coro para poner al dia a la chica nueva sobre la ultima practica de porristas, esa performance que hariamos para la proxima competencia. Asenti al profesor y me dirigi hacia mi asiento mientras los demas chicos se marchaban de la sala, charlando y riendo. Un sonido a mis espaldas llamo mi atencion y al voltearme note que una muchacha de mi edad estaba abriendo la ventana aunque, ciertamente, hacia frio en estas epocas del año. Su cuerpo escultural, una sonrisa radiante que pocos tenian la gracia de conocer y aquellos ojos negros maravillosamente oscuros y profundos que dejaban a una sin aliento.

"Estas liberando a la mariposa" Afirme sorprendiendola, ella no me habia visto hasta ese entonces, creia estar sola en la sala del coro. La mariposa, hasta entonces presa, sobrevolo a traves de la ventana que ella acababa de abrir y surco los aires hacia el cielo dando volteretas en agradecimiento.

"¿Que mariposa? Abri la ventana porque tengo frio" Gruño escupiendo sus palabras, su sonrisa habia desaparecido y su mirada se habia vuelto cruel y despectiva pero mas alla de sus ojos segui viendo exactamente la misma magia y encanto que antes, no podia dejar de observarlos.

"Me llamo Brittany Pierce" Sonrei tendiendole la mano que, luego de pensarlo por unos segundos, tomo con la ceja alzada a la defensiva.

"Santana Lopez, la nueva" Exclamo con el mismo tono agresivo. Que coincidencia, yo tenia que buscar a una chica nueva para maquillar y ella aparecia alli. Le conte sobre la semana de Michael Jackson y, para mi sorpresa, logre hacerla reir: "¿Que dices? No, Brittany, es la semana de "The Rocky Horror Glee Show" y tu grupito de perdedores va a participar en un musical en el que nos vemos obligadas a invervenir" Su risa me habia contagiado y ambas intentabamos retener nuestras carcajadas mientras sacaba el maquillaje de la estanteria y lo tomaba entre mis manos, quizas esa chica pensara lo mismo que los demas ¿Esta aqui para ayudarme a adaptarme y siquiera sabe que tiene planeado su club? Santana debia pensar que era una tonta, todos lo pensaban y se encargaban de repetirmelo una y otra vez para que, entre todas las cosas que entraban y salieran de mi mente, esa no se me escapara. Era distraida, a veces olvidaba muchas de las cosas que debia retener, pero si algo no olvidaria jamas era eso; soy la rubia tonta del club Glee. Se lo dije, preferia que saliera de mi boca antes que la suya. Ahora que me concentraba en la suya, de paso, pude notar el maravilloso color de sus labios mientras los pintaba de uno mas oscuro para el musical. Parecian tan suaves, mis ojos no podian dejar de observarlos mientras los delineaba lentamente, tan cerca, podria tocarlos con los mios si me acercara solo un poco mas.

"¿Quien te dijo eso?" Grito haciendome volver al hilo de nuestra charla, solte el lapiz labial y busque concentrarme en cualquier otra cosa. No podia dejar que mi mente divagara asi, aquella chica no podia acabar gustandome.

"Todos lo dicen, Santana, seguro tu tambien lo piensas aunque intentes ocultarmelo para no lastimarme" Solte sin pensar y de inmediato me arrepenti, habia confesado frente a la desconocida la cosa que mas intentaba ocultar. El hecho de que aquel insulto me lastimaba, y mucho, me heria escucharlo porque sabia que era verdad y por mas que intentara cambiar no podia hacerlo. Rubia oxigenada, tonta, decerebrada, podia ser la chica mas popular del instituto pero no era tan despistada como para pasar desapercibido los comentarios rudos que decian a mis espaldas todas aquellas personas que se mostraban sonrientes y cordiales por delante, era cuestion de voltearme para que rodaran los ojos y le hicieran una seña a sus amigos susurrando: "Esta rubia es igual que todas". Me dolia, no podia acostumbrarme ni aunque fuera cierto.

"Britt!" Me llamo Santana, creo que venia haciendolo hace tiempo pero habia estado perdida en mis pensamientos dolorosos "Britt, escuchame, eres un genio, ok? Lo eres, se bien que lo eres. No tengo duda de ello asi que ignora a los perdedores que te engañen y concentrate solo en mis palabras, nunca olvides lo increible que eres" Sus ojos parecian honestos, sentia a sus palabras venir desde el fondo de su corazon pero, sin embargo, no podia creerle. Ya me habian dejado bastante en claro lo que era como para que una desconocida viniera a negarlo.

"No me conoces" Susurre dejando el maquillaje a un lado, habia estado pintando sus ojos y ahora los tenia a menos de un centimetro de distancia, su respiracion chocando calida contra mi cuello y mis labios casi atrapando los suyos.

"Quizas, pero estoy dispuesta a hacerlo y si yo no te conozco entonces ellos te conocen aun menos porque me considero una chica lo suficientemente lista para reconocer un genio cuando lo veo y tu, Britt, eres uno" Dio el paso que faltaba y me beso dulcemente, como si quisiera reconfortarme con la tibieza de sus labios rojo intenso, llenando los mios del color carmesi. Rodee su cuello con mis brazos y una lagrima se escapo de mis ojos ¿Podria confiar en ella? ¿Podria ser que, muy dentro de mi, hubiera un genio escondido que se refugiaba de los juicios de la gente y que no quisiera mostrarse por temor? Los gnomos bebes deben animarse a salir de las cetas alguna vez. El beso sabia tan bien, podia estar asi por el resto de la eternidad sin problema. Creo que amo a la chica nueva.


	2. Valerie

_**Capitulo 2 (Valerie: watch?v=VjOF3S0Fg2s)**_

Seguia viendo a Santana dormir en la cama de al lado a la mia, su pecho subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su respiración, mientras rememoraba cada paso que nos llevo hasta allí. Se había quedado en casa por los problemas de su familia y, de sus parpados cerrados fuertemente apretados, escapo una pequeña lagrima que removio mi corazón "¿Con que estas soñando, San?" Le susurre y me acerque para besar esa lagrima antes de que fluyera por su cuello, su cuerpo entero temblo y por miedo a despertarla volvi a mi cama y segui recordando en silencio.

Despues de conocerla en la sala del coro, nos veíamos con frecuencia en los pasillos y nos saludábamos antes de entrar a clase, a veces incluso íbamos a la cafetería juntas y charlábamos pero nunca mencionábamos el beso. Esa hora de biología era el mejor de los somníferos y la voz de la profesora era la nana mas eficaz, ya estaba cerrando los ojos cuando note una molestia. Intente moverme pero no podía, me revolví en mi asiento pero algo me impedia incorporarme. Suspire, estaba sentada sobre goma de mascar, una muy grande. Santana estaba sentada a mi lado y aparentemente se había percatado de mi situación:

"Vamos al baño, Britt" Ofrecio amablemente pero me negué, la gente me creería aun mas tonta y se burlarían de mi si levantaba mi mano para decirle a la profesora que me había sentado sobre chicle y que no podía moverme.

"Profesora" Llamo la morocha interrumpiendo la aburrida clase y despertando a los tantos que ya habian comenzado su siesta: "Mi asiento tenia chicle, voy a ir al baño con Brittany para quitármelo" Sin esperar respuesta, agarro su campera y se la coloco ágilmente alrededor de su cadera para que la clase no notara la mentira, luego tomo mi campera haciendo lo mismo conmigo rápidamente antes de que pareciera sospechoso. Al levantarnos todos notaron el chicle en uno de los bancos pero no estaban seguros de a cual de las dos pertenecia asi que creyeron en la historia de Santana y no hicieron ningún comentario al respecto; a todos les daba terror esta chica nueva, se rumoreaba que había dejado inconcientes a cuatro chicos a las afueras del instituto y que si llegabas a hacerla enojar se desataría su alter-ego capaz de cualquier cosa sin medir consecuencias. Sus palabras, además, solian ser como cuchilladas filosas, asi era con todos excepto conmigo y no llegaba a entender por que ¿Por qué todos la veian de aquella forma si era una chica tan adorable? Si, su carácter podía ser complicado a veces pero por dentro se percibia claramente la bondad de su corazón.

"Quedaste en ridículo por mi culpa" Exclame apenada mientras caminábamos por los pasillos, el chicle pegado entre mis piernas me hacia cosquillas pero se sentia realmente incomodo.

"Tonta, era una excusa para salir de esa clase, mi cerebro iba a podrirse si quedaba un segundo mas allí escuchando los graznidos de esa mujer" Rodo los ojos, supe de inmediato que volvia a esconder sus buenas acciones como de costumbre ¿Por qué no le gustaba mostrarse buena ante otros? No podía entenderla pero no podía evitar sentirme atraída; la mayoría de personas no puede hacer una buena acción sin contarle a todos al respecto y a veces, incluso, la hacen con el único propósito de mostrar lo bien que han hecho ante los demás y asi quedar como buenas personas. Santana llamaba mi atención, esa clase de bondad era la mas pura y honesta que había tenido el agrado de experimentar de alguien.

"Estuve observando tus notas" Dijo regresándome a la realidad, estábamos ambas en el baño de chicas y ella estaba enjabonando un trapo con agua tibia para luego agacharse frente a mi y comenzar a quitar el pegote. Mis mejillas se enrojecieron pero ella parecía no notarlo, su mirada seria mientras hablaba sobre mi rendimiento en clase, yo solo podía concentrarme en sus delicadas manos ayudando a limpiar mis piernas: "Saque la cuenta, B, y si no te sacas suficiente en las próximas dos pruebas de cada materia vas a repetir el año. Deberias tomártelo enserio, ya sabes, si repites no podras graduarte".

"Quiero quedarme en este instituto por siempre, contigo" Murmure en voz baja, seguía avergonzada y agradecia que mi ropa ya estuviera casi completamente limpia.

"Eso no esta nada bien" Dijo poniéndose de pie para dejar el trapo y luego tomando mis mejillas con sus manos húmedas, su rostro levemente ladeado atravesando mis ojos con los suyos: "Es una pena porque yo quiero graduarme, pero quiero hacerlo contigo".

Apoyo su frente sobre la mia, podía sentir su aliento de nuevo y mi corazón comenzaba a latir desenfrenadamente. Me gustaba Santana, me gustaba mucho y hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por poder graduarme con ella. Ser tan lista como ella, no hacerla meter en problemas ni avergonzarla por mi forma de ser ¿Cómo podría querer estar con una tonta como yo? Se merecia algo mejor y yo podía mejorar, queria hacerlo.

"Quiero cambiar, ayudame a ser mas inteligente" Le pedi reteniendo las lagrimas de mis ojos, no queria mostrarme débil, estaba cansada de que esa chica tuviera siempre que ir salvándome por los pasillos. Culpandose por mi y luchando con los que se burlaban a mis espaldas porque, aunque intentaba aparentar que no estaba enterada, sabia que esos chicos con los que ella se habian metido eran los mismos que se habian burlado de mi aquella misma tarde. Sabia que era mi culpa y no podía soportarlo.

"Voy a ayudarte a que pases las pruebas que te quedan pero no vas a cambiar, no quiero que cambies, eres perfecta tal y como eres. Te amo de esta forma" Confeso sonrojándose por primera vez, esta vez fue mi turno de dar el paso necesario para que nuestros labios se encontraran, no podía seguir reprimiéndome. Rodee su cuello con mis brazos y ella mis caderas, el timbre hizo que nos separaramos rápidamente antes de que cualquier otra chica nos encontrara allí. No hubiéramos imaginado que era demasiado tarde, que había una que había estado escuchando y viéndolo todo desde atrás de uno de los baños, que había fotografiado el beso con su celular y que no esperaba para mostrarlo a sus amigas.


End file.
